Naruto: Only Way Out
by V-Vendetta
Summary: What if Naruto finally reached his limit when Sasuke marries Sakura after two years of his return? What if Naruto decides that suicide is the only way out, and tries to kill himself? And finally, what if Ino tries to mend him with some strong super glue and love? Mostly love. M for lemons
1. Just let the blood flow

Okay...so, I don't have an exact title for this story, nor a real plot besides Naruto being down in the dumps and contemplating suicide after Sakura marries Sasuke; two years after he left the village. Sasuke killed Orochimaru, Kabuto and Itachi, finally settling his vengeance. Obito and Madara are dead, and the Akatsuki are intent on capturing the jinchuriki and brainwashing them into powerhouse slaves. This is my first time doing a type of angst, hurt depressing Naruto. And who should come help him? Well, it'll be made obvious in this chapter. Uhm...enjoy?

-V

* * *

_'Of course it would be him.' _Naruto thought bitterly, watching Sakura walk down the isle and towards him and Sasuke. He couldn't but help admire the beauty of her white dress, the way it flowed behind her. Cherry blossoms littered the ground, Sakura's green eyes filled with nothing but love and admiration for her soon-to-be husband. _'It's been Sasuke since before the Academy. I don't even know why I bothered chasing her all this time. In a sick way, I thought that it would be I standing up there, and not him.' _He forced himself to smile and clap as their lips connected, watching the two be swarmed by happy guests. He caught Kakashi's eye, giving a pained smile. Kakashi merely nodded sadly, his eye flickering to the exit. Wordlessly, Naruto refused. He couldn't. Not when it was Sakura's happy day. He wouldn't allow her to be unhappy; especially not today. Not after all the effort he put into bringing Sasuke back.

Two years. It took two years to finally get the bastard back and in that time he had gained enough power to kill Orochimaru, Kabuto and his brother, Itachi. When he and Team 7 encountered one another, he started down the path of redemption, Sakura and the rest of the village helping him along the way. Kakashi and the rest of Konoha 11 kept their distance, and Naruto could only watch from the sidelines as Sasuke finally returned Sakura's feelings. For Naruto, it all went down the shitter from there.

He watched hopelessly as they grew closer and closer, until Sasuke finally popped the question. It was at the Akimichi BBQ, everyone was gathered. On that day, Naruto forced himself to smile and congratulate the two, shaking Sasuke's hand before excusing himself to go to the restroom. The blonde headed prankster then left the restaurant out the back, heading home to bawl his heart out. In his place was a shadow clone, while the original wept.

Naruto shook his head, pushing away the thoughts as he observed everyone at the party. Sasuke and Sakura were having their first 'wedding dance' together. Shikamaru and Temari lazily held each other and shuffled their feet. Kiba and Hinata were off in their own little world. He smiled fondly, remembering when Kiba finally got the courage to ask out Hinata, the indigo haired kunoichi saying yes. It seemed she had finally viewed Naruto as family, instead of a love interest. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked slowly over to the refreshments, pouring himself a glass of tea. He swirled it, watching the ice cubes rotate. He desperately wanted to go get hammered, but he wouldn't. Not now, anyways.

Suddenly a pale hand holding a cup thrust itself in front of his face, causing him to blink owlishly. "Well," a feminine voice softly stated to his right, "you gonna pour me a drink, whiskers?" He turned to see the blue eyes of Ino Yamanka, who merely smiled sadly. She had to hear rants of how 'stupid' Naruto was for asking Sakura out on a date, plenty of times. Now, instead of a immature child, was a damaged man who seemed incapable of repair. He poured her a drink in silence, making an attempt to walk off. She grabbed his wrist, "Hey now, wait a moment."

He turned, raising an eyebrow before quickly attempting to put on his mask. "What is it, Ino?"

She smiled softly again, her lips curving up but not quite reaching her eyes. She set her and his drink down, tugging him out onto the dance floor, before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Dance with me, before the night's over?" Naruto blushed lightly, before his hands grabbed her hips, the two beginning to sway. "So Naruto." She began, "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine-" He started, but upon seeing her gaze, the lie died in his throat. His eyes became downcast, hidden behind his bangs. "I'm dying inside, Ino. I mean, I know I should've given up on her long ago...but I just couldn't. I had to keep my promise." He whispered.

"And now that you kept it, what's stopping you from living? From giving up on her, now that she's married?" She whispered back, meeting his gaze.

"I don't know. Perhaps it'll just take time." He shrugged, however even as he said it, he knew it wasn't true. His heart was damaged due to the feelings he harbored towards the pinkette; damage that wouldn't heal over time by itself. It would need a nurturing love, one that a mother would give to her child. One that he wouldn't receive.

The dance over, Ino and Naruto stood in the same fixed position for a moment, before his hands dropped lamely to his sides. Her hands retracted from his neck, as he repressed a shudder. They were so warm and small, delicate like a flower. "Perhaps." She pursed her lips for a moment, in thought. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you, alright?"

He blinked for a moment and in a whisper he asked, "Why? You weren't ever offering before."

She smiled sadly, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "Because...I was blind to how hurt you were. How none of us offered to help you. Ever. I'm here now, though. I'm offering now. Whenever the pressure on your shoulders get too much to bear, come find me and I'll help lift the weight of the world off of you. I want to atone for my past mistakes as a friend." Naruto was left speechless as she leaned up, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, whiskers. Please don't do anything reckless." With that, the platinum blonde haired kunoichi brushed past him, disappearing into the crowd. Naruto stood there in a stupor, a hand reaching up to touch his cheek for a moment. He swallowed and quietly made his way out of the crowd, making his way towards Kakashi.

The one-eyed jounin saw him and nodded slightly. "Naruto."

"Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto greeted back, his hands in his pockets.

"Need to talk?" His teacher offered, inclining his head slightly.

"No. Just wanted to tell you that I'm retiring for the night. I've had enough fun." He forced the grin upon his face, waving as he turned away. "See ya!" Kakashi said nothing, merely watching his student walk out the door. He turned to the couple of the hour, watching them dance their hearts out, neither of them noticing the third member of Team Seven vanishing. A pair of blue eyes noticed, twinkling with sadness.

Once outside, Naruto walked a block away before jumping up to the rooftops and rushing off. He felt like he was suffocating, felt like he was trapped. It was difficult to breath, and the damned suit made it so hot. He continued to run, headed for the spot he always went to when he was down or alone. Arriving, he panted slightly before taking off his tie and jacket, throwing them to the ground. He sat down upon the Fourth's head, the intense feelings of sadness overwhelming him. He didn't know when the tears started to roll down his face, stinging his eyes, but he didn't care. He sobbed, weeping his heart out once more. He felt like he should just crawl in a hole and die. His tears slowed down, as he slowly got an idea. _**'Don't even think about it.'**_The fox warned from within.

'_Shut up, Kurama. Think about it. Before I die, I can set you free.' _Naruto reasoned, trying to make the fox see that death was his only escape.

_**'No. You've been through beatings, Pain, the Akatsuki, well some of them, Orochimaru, and tons of other shit! I refuse to have you die like a coward!'**_The fox raged.

_'FUCK YOU, YOU BAKA FOX! HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE AND LOST THAT PERSON?' _

_**'YES I HAVE, YOU INSOLENT CHILD! IF YOU REMEMBER, I HAD A WHOLE FAMILY BEFORE THEY WERE SLAIN.'**_Naruto had no retort, I mean, how could he. He looked down at his shaking hands, before pulling out a kunai. _**'Naruto, I will heal you each and everytime! There's no way you'll die with me around.'**_The fox persisted in a somewhat smug tone.

_'Do you ever get tired of healing me? Just this once, let the blood flow. Let the wounds not close up. Let the suffering end.' _Naruto whispered mentally, dragging the blade against the cuff of his shirt slowly, watching as it tore into the thread. Hearing no response from the fox, Naruto figured that was the 'go ahead and do what you want'. He swallowed, shakily dragging blade across his wrist, watching as it cut into the flesh, the blood pooling up and spilling down almost immediately. He frowned slightly, the cut wasn't deep enough to cause bloodloss yet. So, with a deep sigh, Naruto slid the blade across his skin once more, watching as blood flowed down his arm like a red river. He must have hit a vein, for he was beginning to feel woozy. He swallowed and laid back onto the grass, bleeding out slowly onto the Fourth Hokage's head. He smiled, his lips curving up as he let out a weak chuckle. "Heh. At least I got to dance with a beautiful girl before I died. Sorry, Ino, looks like I can't not do anything reckless, ne? Thank you though, for making my sorrows go away for the time being." With that said, he closed his eyes and let the sweet darkness embrace him...only to wake up in the hospital. He blinked and immediately shut his eyes, groaning. Hearing movement to his left, he tilted his head and squinted open his eye to stare at...

...the pissed off and hurt expression of one Ino Yamanaka. "What were you thinking?" She hissed out. "Trying to leave all of us?" She leaned in close, poking a finger to his chest. "Do you know how terrified me and Kakashi were when we find you passed out on the Hokage Monument with blood pouring out of your wrist from a very stupidly placed cut? Do you know how terrified Lady Tsunade was when I had to go tell her that you were in the ER and needing a blood transfusion? What the fuck were you thinking, Uzumaki?" She growled out. "Choose your words carefully."

"I..." He swallowed, sweating bullets at the female. Why were women so scary when angered or scared? He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "I wanted to die because I'm selfish. I've been hurting all my life and this was the last straw. I just wanted to end it all, so that I wouldn't get hurt and so no one would have to deal with me anymore." He whipped his head to the side, his cheek stinging from the slap Ino just delivered. His head was violently ripped back to face her, tears streaming down her face. He for one, was confused to the nine circles of Hell. Why was she crying? Why over him?

"You idiot." She whispered out, clenching her eyes shut. "You stupid, neglected, abused idiot. You may have been hurting all your life, and end it all. But we love dealing with you. With your loud, boisterous voice, your obnoxious attitude, the way you never give up and fight for what you belief in...and even that horrendous orange jumpsuit." She let out a strangled giggle, wiping her eyes. "We love you Naruto. Everyone in the village. We don't want you gone. I don't want you gone." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I...what are you trying to say?" Naruto choked out, blushing.

"I think you know, Naruto Uzumaki!" She slapped his chest playfully, her tears drying up. "I've felt this way about you since you defeated Neji in the Chunin exams. I just...I never came out about it because of the invasion, Sasuke's defection, and you leaving. And then, when you finally get back and I have the chance to, you go after Gaara. And now, after all this time, Pain's invasion and the wedding, I had a chance and you nearly kill yourself?!" She crossed her arms under her chest, 'hmph'ing with her lower lip out in a pout.

Naruto was speechless, eyes wide as he stared at the female in front of him. Ino Yamanka, loud mouth blonde who loved purple and flowers, the kunoichi who he has known since the academy, _loved _him? He couldn't wrap his head around it, and unfortunately for him, he wouldn't get the chance at that moment. The two blondes looked up as the door slammed open, a crack appearing in the wall. Honey brown eyes met cerulean blue and Naruto managed to let out a girly scream before Tsunade stalked closer.

* * *

There. I...there. Have some comedy to lighten up the depressing shit of this chapter. I dunno how long it'll be. *shrug* R&R, folks!

-V


	2. Hospital fluff

And welcome back to part 2 of Naruto: Only Way Out.

-V

* * *

"You insolent," Tsunade growled out, wrapping her hands firmly around Naruto's neck, "selfish" another shake, "irritating," one more, "obnoxious brat!" She finally released him, watching as he stopped flailing around like a ragdoll. "Were you just deciding to just finally leave me? Leave all of us? What the hell, Naruto." Tsunade crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed into slits.

Naruto avoided her eyes, ashamed. He had a moment of weakness, and he was sure it wasn't going to be his last moment either. He just wouldn't take it to the extreme like he did last night. Probably shallow cuts or just get wasted. Or jump off the Hokage Tower and save himself at the last moment. He didn't know at the exact moment. "I was selfish, you're right. I apologize for letting my feelings get the best of me. I mean, after all, Naruto gets abused practically everyday of his fuckin' life, so why should we stop now? Why not let him get a break?" He replied sarcastically. Ino flinched and Tsunade's gaze softened. She reached over and flicked him _very _lightly in the forehead.

"You knucklehead. The saying 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger' is supposed to apply here, but you've been through so much, that it's normal to expect you're wanting an escape. However, suicide isn't the answer." She sighed and turned to Ino. "Miss Yamanaka, I trust you'll keep an eye on the blonde here?" Ino nodded, giving a small smile before Tsunade turned to gaze at her 'grandson' once more. "Naruto, if you're feeling like needing an escape, come get me immediately. I have a solution. One better than yours." With that said, the Fifth Hokage turned and exited the room, leaving the two blondes alone.

"So you're watching me now?" Naruto remarked dryly.

Ino shrugged, "Haven't left your bedside since you woke up. Was wanting to make sure you were going to come back to us."

"But why?" Naruto was still utterly confused as to how Ino could like/love him. He didn't comprehend it.

"Because you're the ray of sunshine in all of our lives and like hell was I going to let rain clouds overtake the sun." She whispered, reaching over to cup his cheek. Her thumb rubbed against his whisker marks, to which she found were actual indention's in his skin, a result of the fox. "I care because it was about time someone gave a damn about you. No offense, but forehead used you in a way, y'know? All she wanted was Sasuke." She winced at his crestfallen expression, before nudging his chin up. "Hey, none of that while I'm around, alright? Do that on your own time." She said jokingly, watching him make an attempt to smile. She got up and stretched. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, but not for that paste they feed us here." Naruto said darkly, shuddering at the 'food' they gave them.

Ino laughed lightly, "I agree. Hm...How about some ramen, dango, BBQ and salad?" Naruto made a face at the last suggestion, to which Ino smiled warmly. "Hey, you need your veggie's if you're going to recover and kick Sasuke's ass someday. Because knowing you two, you're going to butt heads and I would rather you wipe the floor with him. You've earned that much, especially all that he's done. "Now, you're going to still be here when I get back, right?" He nodded, his eyes drooping in a sleepy manner, before Ino leaned down and brushed her lips across his forehead. She was making her intentions blantly known, and he didn't mind. In a way, he figured she was trying to replace Sakura with herself in his life. She left, the sound of the door closing before silence enveloped the room.

Naruto stared up at the ceiling, before calling out. '_Kurama, you there? Listen...I...I wanted to say sorry. For last night and for being a royal asshole. You didn't deserve any of that, and I was dealing with my own selfish pride and wallowing in my sadness.' _He frowned, waiting for a reply. When none came, Naruto shrugged. "He'll come around." He muttered, before looking down at the bandages surrounding his wrist. Curiosity getting the better of him, he unraveled the bandages to reveal two cuts, making the impression of an arrowhead. He noted that they hadn't healed and wondered if the fox was going to let them scar over, to remind him to not be so careless next time. The door opening caused him to look up, only seeing who it was wanted him to disappear. Green eyes met cerulean, as Sakura Uchiha walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Numskull." She said offhandedly, staring at him. "Why?" She stood by the door, making no attempt to move closer. She was hurt by his actions, but Naruto didn't care. In a sick sense, he felt justified at what he had done.

"Why? Do you really wish to know?" Naruto asked, tilting his head. Seeing her nod, Naruto swallowed. "Because I have been chasing you since the academy. I've been trying so hard and failing to get your attention. To make you see that there were better people than Sasuke." She scowled, but he continued, "Yet you continued to ignore me, reject my advances and abuse me. You hit me constantly for being loud or obnoxious, instead of calmly telling me to stop. You berated me and always fawned over Sasuke, giving me little to zero attention. And when you come to me begging to get Sasuke back, what do I do? I agree because I couldn't stand to see you in pain over the bastard's actions. So I go and get him. Two years I finally bring him back and I'm ignored by you two once again. You two are off in your own little world, and then you get engaged. Lo and behold I get asked to be the best man and I agree. I agree because I can't stand the thought of you being unhappy. I agree because he makes you so fuckin' happy it makes my stomach turn! And what's worse, only my true friends can see my suffering and Ino of all people tries to help me out! I couldn't stand it anymore so I tried to kill myself!"

Sakura looked down, avoiding his gaze. She looked up after a moment, eyes wide with shock. "Wait. You said true friends...that includes me and Sasuke, right?"

Naruto threw his head back and laughed, only this laugh was filled with bitterness and sadness. "Right, and I'm the Hokage." He snorted, watching her gasp. "No, you're not. You've stopped being my true friend years ago. No, my true friends are Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Kakashi, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Neji and Choji."

"I...I see." She bit her lip. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Have a nice life. Do that, Sakura Uchiha. Go live and be happy. Have a bunch of kids and name one after me. I won't be a part of your life, I'll simply be a stranger on the sidewalk. Now.." He paused, his heart wrenching at the sight of the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, "please leave." He was suddenly very interested in his cuts when the female exited, closing the door behind her quietly. Before she left, he heard the faint sob leaving her lips, his heart falling into the pit of his stomach. The door opened up to reveal Ino with a sack of food, a frown on her face. "You just pass Sakura?" He asked blankly. Seeing her nod, he shrugged, crossing his arms.

She sat the food down with a sigh, sitting down across from him. "Did you just vent to her? Tell her about your feelings?" He nodded, to which she pursed her lips. "And what else?"

"Told her to name a kid after me, and that I wouldn't be apart of their lives. Honestly, I think it'd be better that way. She won't have to deal with me and my loudness anymore." He shrugged, only to whine when Ino punched his arm. "The hell?"

"Stop with this depressing bullshit! It's making me want to pull a Lady Tsunade and strangle you. Only I won't stop." She said darkly, causing him to gulp. "I know you're hurting, and I know you're sad. But you have to know that I'm here. That your friends are here. Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade, Kakashi, Asuma and the other jounin. Me, Shika, Choji, Neji, Lee and others are here. You're not alone. Not anymore. Please get that through your thick skull." She pleaded, before handing him the cup of ramen. "Eat up, and then it'll be your veggies." He grimaced, and she smiled slightly. Perhaps the worst was over for Naruto Uzumaki. Perhaps Ino Yamanaka would be the sunshine in his cloudy world. Her grin widened at the thought, a faint blush covering her cheeks.

"Whut'sthelookfer?" Naruto asked with a mouthful of ramen, slurping up the noodles. She rolled her eyes at the boys eating habits.

"Nothing, Naruto." She replied simply, watching the boy consume the rest of his ramen, before she handed him the salad.

"Do...do I have to?" He whined, staring hatefully at the salad, almost willing to to burn.

"Yes." She replied, her hands on her hips, staring him down. He sighed and began to eat it and soon it was gone. Naruto wouldn't admit it right now, but despite his one, stupid selfish action of suicide, Ino was helping him feel like he mattered. Like he deserved to live.

* * *

Short chapter is short, but have some fluff. Next chapter will mainly focus on Naruto recovering from his spat with Kurama and Sasuke trying to beat the lights out of Naruto.

-V


	3. Snap like a kit-kat bar

And welcome back to part 3 of Naruto: Only Way Out.

-V

* * *

Naruto was finally released from the hospital and the first thing on his agenda was to make amends with the fox. So the sixteen year old jinchuriki promptly made his way to the training field and began to meditate, feeling at ease all alone. Reappearing in his mindscape, Naruto looked up at the giant cage that held Kurama. "Hey, you there?" He called out softly. He didn't blink an eye as the great Nine tailed Fox snarled and slashed at him with his giant talon. Raising a hand, Naruto stopped the onslaught that the fox would have engaged. He ignored the piercing feeling as the tip tore through his hand. His eyes briefly flickered to the blood dripping down his hand before settling on the blood red eyes of Kurama. "Listen. I'm sorry, alright? What I did and said that night was unforgivable. I know you've suffered heavier losses than I have, and that I was being selfish. I just...I was weak and wasn't thinking rationally. I understand if you won't heal any minor bruises or whatever, but the major ones would be fantastic, otherwise we'd both die. Naruto Uzumaki is back and out of his rut! So, whattya say, Kurama? Forgive me?"

The fox leaned down and retratcted his claw, the wound healing over in a matter of minutes. After a moment of silence, he spoke, **"When do you ever think rationally, Naruto?" **He chuckled at Naruto's shock of fake outrage, before gazing at Naruto in the eye. **"You are more than my host, Naruto. You're my equal and my teammate, I mean hell, we defeated Pain, did we not? And it took sixteen years, but I think we're finally allies. But for the love of Kami, do not do anything that stupid again. Now, get the hell out of your mind. You have company." **With a mighty roar, the Kyuubi no Kitsune banished Naruto from his mind, leaving the fox alone once more.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing there with his arms crossed, the familiar scowl on his face. "What do you want, Uchiha?" Naruto asked warily.

"Using only my last name, Naruto? What happened to us being friends?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

Naruto snorted, his lips contorting into a feral like sneer. "We stopped being friends after the second attempt to bring you back. Remember that fight? Shoving that Chidori _and _your sword through my chest? I almost didn't survive." His eyes narrowed, as the sneer faded from his face. "So I'll ask again. What do you want?"

_"_I was merely coming to ask why my wife came to me crying from visiting you in the hospital. So here's my question. What did you say to her?"

Naruto tilted his head curiously, eyes burning with an unknown emotion. "I merely told her what I felt. Of how I was sick of being neglected and abused by her, all for you. Someone who was arrogant enough to betray the village in pursuit of power. Someone that should have been killed long ago simply because you're a traitor." Naruto quickly deflected the sword with his kunai, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Sasuke-_kun_? Is the little Uchiha's temper still easy to rile up after all these years?" He ducked under the swipe from Sasuke's kunai, pushing the Uchiha back. "Let's see how you handle me in a fight. No Sharingan, no Kyuubi cloak, merely hand-to-hand combat and limited ninjutsu."

"Please dobe. I'll still be able to win without the Sharingan. You should've realized that with our last fight." Sasuke said smugly. "I've outclassed you since we were born in superior intellect and skill. You've been nothing but a dobe to me, a curse on my house, if you will." He quickly threw the kunai before slashing in a downward angle towards Naruto's midsection. The blonde jumping back before countering by shunshining behind him, aiming a strike to Sasuke's spine. The Uchiha pivoted and turned away, dodging and slamming his forearm into Naruto's stomach. Naruto accepted the blow, grabbing his forearm and slamming Sasuke into a tree, watching as he substituted with a log at the last moment. Naruto spat out a curse, grabbing the log and hurling it towards the kunai heading towards him, watching the piece of wood slam into Sasuke. Sasuke pushed the log away, landing before rushing him.

The two traded blows, Naruto sporting a busted lip and Sasuke a bruised cheek. The two backed away from one another, going through handsigns. Wind met fire, before Naruto's attack sucked all the oxygen out of the air and turned Sasuke's fire attack into a simple wisp of smoke. Naruto felt his lips curve up into a smirk, blocking Sasuke's furious strikes. It seemed that the Uchiha still couldn't stand that Naruto could block or evaporate his attack, so he decided to attack in anger. Anger normally made people susceptible to mistakes. Naruto ducked under Sasuke's high kick before grabbing it, delivering a vicious elbow to his knee. Sasuke bit back his lip as he felt his kneecap shatter. "We're done, Uchiha. Do not bother coming to me again, unless we are against an enemy. Do you understand?" He said darkly, watching as the Uchiha nodded before he turned on his heel and walked away.

Sasuke Uchiha panted to himself, getting up and hobbling away, putting little to no pressure on his leg. "What the hell was that?" He muttered to himself. "When did Naruto get so...violent?" He shook his head and continued towards home.

Meanwhile, Naruto found himself currently looking down at his shaking hands, eyes wide in shock. "What did I just do? I never lashed out like that towards any Leaf ninja. Ever." He tried to calm himself down, running a hand through his unruly blonde locks. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice Ino headed his way. She apparently tried to get his attention, if her snapping her fingers and flailing her arms about was any indication. "Hm, did you say something, Ino?"

"Yeah. I asked what was wrong with you, and why you're sporting a busted lip and various cuts." Ino replied, crossing her arms.

"Would you believe me if I told you I fell down a flight of stairs?" Naruto asked meekly. Seeing her gaze harden, he sighed, "Alright, alright. Sasuke came to 'interrogate' me about why I made his wife cry. We fought and..." He trailed off, mumbling the rest incoherently.

One blonde eyebrow rose, "What was that?"

"I said I broke his leg." Naruto whined out, fists balling up in his hair. "I didn't mean to, but I couldn't stand the egotistical bastard anymore and I guess a part of me snapped and in turn I snapped his leg."

Ino stayed silent for a moment, before her lips quirked up into a smile, a snort escaping her. Soon she began to giggle before outright laughing. She clutched her sides, tears streaming down her face. "Oh my God, I can't breathe." She laughed out, leaning against him for support.

"INO! It's not funny!" Naruto flailed about. "Knowing him, once he's recovered he'll want my head on a platter!" If anything, Ino started to laugh even harder. "What the hell is so funny about this situation?!" He whined out.

"Well, he won't be able to have your head on a platter, because while he'll be recovering from the broken leg, medic wife or not, you'll be continuing to train and grow stronger. With me." She added with a slight pause. He blushed slightly. "What?"

"So like dates, but training dates?" Naruto suggested, tilting his head in a manner she found cute. A blush graced her cheeks as well, before she nodded. The grin that proceeded to cross his face brightened her day. While he may not be over Sakura just yet, he was on his way and she was glad to be the one to help him. Suddenly Ino hooked arms with him and grinned, "What's the grin for?"

"We're going shopping. If we're dating or anything, you can't be seen wearing that much orange. A little is fine. But that much? Yeesh." She teased, watching him pout before dragging him off to a nearby clothing store.

* * *

Normally I don't write chapters THIS short, but I figured with this being a fluffy type story, I think you all can manage. :3 Hopefully. Erm. R&R, folks! If you all have any ideas for this story, lemme know! I'm all ears. Or eyes. Whatever.

-V


	4. Silly boy

Why hello, welcome back to Naruto: Only Way Out.

-V

* * *

"C'mon Naruto. It surely can't be worse than that hideous orange jumpsuit." Ino teased, watching as the curtains opened and Naruto walked out. She nodded satisfactorily, smiling. "Definitely an improvement." Instead of the orange jumpsuit Naruto had grown to wear since his genin days, he now sported black combat pants, black shinobi sandals, a red shirt and a black vest overtop. On his hands he wore orange hand wraps, due to him begging Ino to let him have a little orange remaining. His headband was now wrapped firmly on his arm, allowing his bangs to cover his forehead freely. "Isn't that better?" She asked, eyes shining with mirth.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and shrugged. "I guess so." He admitted after a moment, before Ino thrust several copies of the same outfit into his hands. He blinked momentarily before buying them, having a clone go put them up in his apartment. "So, what now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She tapped her chin for a moment before grinning. "You are going to come with me and we'll go get some BBQ with Shikamaru and Temari, alright?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the underlined meaning: A double date, even if Naruto and Ino weren't an official couple yet. Oh well, baby steps, he figured. He nodded and found his arm being hooked with Ino's, her head resting on his shoulder. "I suppose I'm leading the way?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Damn right, whiskers." She answered with a grin, before the two set off towards the Akimichi BBQ. There they met with Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the Sand, the two having been dating since the Leaf and the Sand formed an official alliance, three years ago now. Shikamaru had his usual bored look on his face, but if one looked close into his eyes, you would see complete and utter joy for his girlfriend. Temari had an almost permanent smirk on her face whenever she was around her shadow wielding boyfriend, not that she was complaining. Shikamaru glanced up as the two sat down opposite of them.

"Hey there, guys. Where were you at, Naruto? You've been gone the past few days." Shikamaru observed, looking at his blonde friend.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, his mouth suddenly dry. He knew that people were going to ask questions, but he didn't know how he was going to explain where he had been. Ino's eyes flickered to Naruto before the whiskered blonde proceeded to let out a chuckle. "Well, I've been in the hospital! I over exerted myself during training and had to stay there for at least two days to ensure that I was fully recovered."

Shikamaru nodded slowly, while Temari sipped her tea. "So Ino, what brings you and Naruto here? It seems rather odd." She smirked, eyes dancing with potential gossip for the other kunoichi. Ino saw this and blushed slightly before settling in next to Naruto, the two awfully close. Two could play at this game, Temari.

"Well, I saw the knucklehead leaving the hospital and decided to take him out to eat. After a change of clothes, of course." She bragged, causing Naruto to pout. Everyone knew Ino's fashion sense, and if she got her hooks into you, you were done for. "It may be odd, but I figured Naruto could use some company. All he ever does is missions anymore." She said in an exasperated yet teasing tone.

"Why Ino, I'm hurt. You of all people should know that I do a lot of missions just so I can come home and see everyone again after a long journey." Naruto pointed out with his foxy like grin, causing Ino's blush to deepen, while Shikamaru and Temari exchanged glances.

"Troublesome blondes." Shikamaru muttered, leaning into Temari.

"Hey, so long as they're happy." Temari shrugged, as the four began to eat and chat idly about life.

The door bell 'chimed' as it did when opened, the four turning to see Sakura supporting Sasuke, who hobbled in on crutches. "Well, that's my cue to leave." Naruto muttered lowly to Ino, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze before vanishing. Ino had no time to argue before looking at the empty space Naruto had previously occupied. She felt a slight pang of sadness in her heart and was surprised at herself for feeling it. Were her feelings for the blonde so strong that even without him, she felt empty? Not herself?

"Hey, Ino-Pig." Sakura's voice penetrated her thoughts, as the Uchiha's strolled over, arm in arm. "Have you seen Naruto lately? I need to talk to him." The underlined tone in Sakura's voice meant pain for Naruto, and Ino knew it. Shikamaru and Temari caught the slight edge Sakura's voice held when she mentioned the affirmed blonde.

"Why no, I haven't, Billboard brow. Why do you need him?" Ino asked, her blue eyes hardening.

Sakura gave an obviously fake smile before she waved her hand. "Oh no reason. Lady Tsunade wants to see the both of us in her office for a mission and I was just wondering where he was at. But while we're here, mind if we join you?"

"Ah, we'd love to have you, but we're just about to go." Shikamaru interjected lazily, while Temari held her tongue.

"And I have to meet up with Tenten to spar." Ino added, as she got up as calmly as she could. "See you two around." She waved slightly to Temari and Shikamaru who nodded back, before she walked out of the restaurant. She started to walk away, her fists clenched when someone grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around. Her face set in a stony expression, Ino spat out, "What the hell do you want, Forehead?"

Sakura was staring at her, her arms crossed while Sasuke leaned against the wall for support. "You know where he's at." She accused, eyes narrowed. "Tell me where he is. We have a score to settle."

"Who's we? Do you mean Naruto and Sasuke? That's between them, not you, Forehead." She sneered, fire burning in her eyes. She tensed up, watching as Sakura uncrossed her arms, preparing herself for a fight. Ino knew of Sakura's monstrous super human strength, and while she herself had stronger than average strength in combat, it was no where near Sakura's. She had to keep on her toes. "Please don't tell me you're about to start anything out in the middle of the street, Forehead? That'd bring a lot of bad publicity to your good reputation." She taunted, blue eyes burning with a cold fire that could freeze Hell.

Sakura stepped forward, only to scoff. "You're not even worth the effort." She turned and walked back to Sasuke, while Ino rolled her eyes. She was an Interrogator's daughter and part of the Yamanaka clan. She wasn't going to get riled up by Sakura's petty insults.

"If you say so, pinky." Ino had already turned and started to walk away, before jumping in the air to avoid Sakura's punch. "Why do you want Naruto so bad?"

"So I can break his legs! He hurt Sasuke-kun." She growled out, the two standing off on top of a rooftop.

"He did? Naruto would never do that!" Ino feigned ignorance, acting surprised.

"Cut the bullshit, Yamanaka." Sasuke's voice suddenly came from behind, close enough that if Ino backed up, she'd hit Sasuke. How he was moving with a broken leg, she wouldn't know. Probably an act. Ino could take Sasuke on a one-on-one fight, but along with Forehead? She had better end this carefully.

"Aw, what's wrong Sasuke? Angry at losing to Naruto?" Ino smirked, feeling him tense up behind her.

"Be that as it may, there's no need to cause trouble." A lazy voice drawled out, as Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke. "Think carefully about what you're doing, Uchiha." Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes widened. Kakashi never called Sasuke by his last name. But in the recent years, Kakashi had begun to see Sasuke as a traitor, and even when he returned to the village, Kakashi didn't trust him. "Besides, shouldn't you be resting that leg? It's awful convenient that you can still move around, even with a broken leg."

"C'mon, let's go, Sakura." Sasuke said after a moment, as the two vanished.

Ino let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, as she nodded to Kakashi. "Thank you, Kakashi-Sensei."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Naruto would attempt to raise the village, should he find out anyone harmed his girlfriend." Kakashi replied with an eye-smile, before vanishing with a wave. Ino blushed deeply and cursed the one-eyed cyclops before going off to find Naruto.

After searching Ichiraku's, The Hokage Monument, the swing at the playground and academy, before heading to training ground 7. Approaching, she found the blonde currently engaged in an all out battle with two clones. "Whoa, take a look at this place. Raised trees, charred ground, holes from several explosives." She watched as only the original and the other clone remained.

Naruto drew a kunai as he twirled it around his finger absentmindedly. The clone mimicked him before the two charged each other, sparks flying in the air. The clone twirled around and elbowed the original in the face, before being flung in the air, the original appearing before him and scissor kicking him towards the ground. The clone landed and rolled to the side, dodging the kunai. He caught the fist of the original before accepting a knee to the gut, the original dispelling the clone after snapping it's neck. Naruto panted slightly, wiping sweat from his brow. He turned and offered a weak smile. "Yo." He called out, raising his hand slightly.

"You okay there, whiskers?" Ino questioned, remaining in her place. Naruto's eyes held uncertainty, while his mouth slid into his familiar fake smile, his eyes scrunching shut. It was so easier to act and to hide it all. She frowned and walked towards him, stopping in front of him. She tilted his head down, watching his eyes open in surprise. "Please.." She whispered. "Please don't hide how you feel. Just tell me. I mean, I told you I was here to talk to you, and that's what I meant."

He let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "My heart's beating, yet I feel like I'm barley breathing. I mean, it hurts, y'know? Seeing them together. Then they have the audacity to search me out. I mean, granted, I broke teme's leg but still. He deserved it." He ran a hand through his golden locks, giving a small shrug. "Nothing I can do, y'know?"

"You stupid, lovable idiot." She murmured, pulling him into a hug. He froze, still never been one used to human contact, before he relaxed into it. He hugged her back slowly, wrapping his arms around her back before hugging tighter. She rubbed his back soothingly, before gazing into his eyes. "Sakura did say something about Lady Tsunade in a mission. Was she lying?"

His eyes widened, "No, she wasn't. We sadly have a mission together." He frowned before a grin was immediately plastered on his face. "It'll be over before you know it!"

Ino made a face, her nose scrunching up. "You may want to shower before going. You stink, whiskers! But promise me something?"

"What's that, Ino?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Come back safe, ne?" She leaned up and brushed her lips against his, before shunshining away, leaving him standing there. She reappeared at her house, a blush on her face that would rival Hinata's when she were a genin. She leaned against the wall, a blissful sigh leaving her lips. "You silly boy. Hurry back, baka." She lay down on her bed, a smile on her face.

* * *

Well, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will go on with the mission.

-V


	5. Five Hours of Sleep

Why hello, welcome back to Naruto: Only Way Out. I do so hope you all enjoy this chapter, as I've enjoyed writing it.

-V

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise over the village of Konoha, two shinobi in monstrous green spandex quietly shouting of youth and how their most youthful companion had decided to join them on their daily torture session. "Surely you're not tired, Naruto!" Lee whispered while pumping his fist. "That was only 500 laps." The blonde jinchuriki merely flipped him off and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know. And me, tired? Never!" Naruto panted out, taking a drink of his water. He knew that it was roughly around 6:30 AM and that the mission didn't start for another two hours, but he had stuff to do. "Sorry Lee, I got to get ready for that mission to the land of Rocks for Granny Tsunade. I'll catch you when I get back!" The blonde rushed off, waving to his green clad companion.

"So youthful!" Lee shouted, flames in his eyes before he continued around the village, promising to finish the 1,000 laps, and if he didn't do that, then 1,000 sit-ups, and if he couldn't do that...well, you get the idea.

Naruto arrived back at his home, creating two clones; one to pack and the other to start on breakfast. The original promptly threw his sweaty clothes off of him, dropping his boxers before he headed to the shower. Turning on the water, he stepped in and began to wash away the grime and sweat from his morning jog. He sighed in relief before frowning slightly. "What if Sasuke's somehow healed and able to go on the trip? The stupid teme will stop at nothing until he gets his revenge on me. I doubt Granny would heal him, and Sakura isn't that good with healing bones...I don't think anyways."

"Oh c'mon Naru-kun, you'll be fine. Just focus on me." A familiar feminine voice said from behind him, causing him to let out a girlish scream and jump. He slowly turned his head around, his hands immediately going to cover his crotch. His cerulean blue's clashed with the lighter shade of her blues, as a impish grin crossed her features. "Don't tell me you're shy, whiskers. Did I scare the big bad shinobi?" She teased, her voice sounding like a mocking child.

"Ino?! What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto squeaked out, eyes wide. He found himself pressed up against the shower knobs, Ino pressed up against him. His face flushed red, before all the blood faded from his face and flew South, causing him to desperately try and cover up his growing manhood.

"I'm here to see you off." She whispered, pressing her lips against his gently. She nibbled his bottom lip before her hands roamed his defined chest and abs. She blushed slightly before pulling back. "Unless you don't want the pretty kunoichi here? I mean, I guess I could go see if Choji wanted to play." Her lips jutted out into a pout, batting her eyes at him.

Naruto let out a low growl, similar to the Inuzuka's, his eyes narrowing into slits. He tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy that clawed at his gut, but he couldn't. He didn't know what came over him, but he found himself craving Ino and wanting to destroy anyone who came near her in anything more than a friendly manner. He pressed his arms on either side of her head, pinning her to the wall as he leaned in close. "Don't you dare. I'll destroy that BBQ loving man." He whispered lowly, his eyes momentarily flashing red.

Ino blinked in surprise, before her heart sped up in her chest. "Are you jealous, Naru-kun? Jealous that someone may come try to sweep me off my feet?" She whispered, gazing into his eyes. She noted that they were slits instead of their round pupils, but she found it strangely attractive. He didn't reply, merely pressing his lips against hers hard, the male's feral side coming out thanks to hormones and the years with the Nine Tailed Fox. She melted into the kiss, her knees giving out only for his masculine hands to grab her hips firmly, holding her still. She opened her mouth with a moan, feeling his probing tongue, gasping as it explored her mouth. Their teeth clashed together, their tongues battling for dominance. She didn't mind seeing this side of Naruto Uzumaki, especially when she was the cause of it. It filled her body with an unexplained feeling, her stomach doing flip-flops and belly busters into the pool of love.

"You damn right I'm jealous." He growled out as they broke apart. "You have treated me kinder in the past week than anyone in my whole life. You've given me love, shown me affection and I find myself falling for you more and more as the days go on. I only wish to know...is this some sort of sick game? Give the boy hope, build him up and then destroy him?" He looked down, his hair covering his eyes.

Ino's eyes shone with sadness as she tilted his head back up. "No, Naruto. It's not a game. My feelings are real. I promise." She kissed his lips once. "Now please, shut up and take me. Make me yours." She pecked his lips again, moaning when his hand slid up, fondling her breasts. His fingers kneaded the mounds of flesh, his thumb and index finger pinching and pulling on her nipples slightly. She tilted her head, feeling his lips press against the skin, nibbling and sucking. She bit her lip, his other hand finding her womanhood, stroking the folds slightly before sliding a finger in while his thumb toyed with her clit. She gasped when his lips clamped down on her right nipple, sucking and licking while he continued his task. Her hands balled up in his hair, tugging slightly when she heard him growl in an appreciative manner. She grinned and found one of his turn-ons, tugging more as he sucked harder.

Naruto pulled back, focusing on her other nipple while sliding his digit in and out of her, her mewls reaching his ears. He grinned and bit down slightly, tugging on it, hearing her moan in pain and pleasure. He kissed it, before sliding his finger out, kissing his way down her body. Her body was perfect in his eyes. Bigger than Sakura, but smaller than Hinata, so probably a C, which was fine by him. His lips traveled down her toned stomach to her waist, his hands reaching back and grabbing her ass. She moaned and bit her lip, while his found her sweet spot. Pubic hair covered the area, but he didn't mind. He liked her as she was now and he wouldn't want her to change for anything in the world. His tongue flicked out at her clit, causing him to do it again when she moaned. He continued the process for a moment, sucking on the clit before he kissed her folds. Raising his gaze to meet her half-lidded one, he started to pull away. "Maybe I should stop..." He said in a joking manner, only for his mouth to be forcefully pushed up against her snatch.

"You do, and you'll be in trouble, whiskers." She growled out in a threatening tone, only for her mock anger to melt away when she felt his hot tongue enter her. She spread her legs slightly, Naruto spreading her folds apart more and sliding his tongue in deeper. She closed her eyes, bucking her hips slightly as he moved in a circular motion, trying and failing to spell out his name. But, she appreciated the effort, as she felt her climax get closer and closer. "I..I'm close, whiskers." She whispered, sighing in pleasure. Naruto merely sped up his tongue, lapping up her juices, rubbing her clit and nipples as well. She panted, moaning louder before whining. "I'm cuming!" Her juices covered his mouth and nose, short-circuiting his brain for a few seconds. She smelled of lavender, flowers, soil and rain. He licked up all of her juices around his mouth best he could, pouting when the water washed away the rest. He was pulled to his feet and kissed deeply by his blonde haired girlfriend. He returned the kiss with gusto, only to raise an eyebrow when she began her descent towards his manhood.

She crouched, staring his cock down before poking the tip in a childish manner. She giggled at his deadpanned reaction before leaning forward and kissing the tip. She kissed his manhood from the tip to his balls, giggling slightly as his hair tickled her nose. She didn't mind though, as most men were au natural, so it seemed. She stroked his cock, kissing and licking the tip while her hand worked the shaft. Naruto, meanwhile was leaned up against the shower wall, eyes clenched tight as he groaned. He had only had sex with one woman, and even then she was a girl Jiraiya had paid to make him reach 'adulthood'. She soon took him within her mouth, sucking on the tip, her tongue swirling around his shaft before she went down further. She started to bob her head up and down, her eyes never leaving Naruto as she watched his face contort to one of pleasure. She grinned and closed her eyes, feeling his hand entangle itself within her golden strands. She moaned, sending vibrations down his shaft, the groan she got knew she was pleasing him. She continued to go down, reaching the base before pulling up. She stroked his cock more, engulfing it and taking him to the back of her throat, relaxing so she wouldn't gag.

"Ino-chan, I'm close." He whispered, causing her to bob her head faster, sucking harder. He groaned, bucking his hips slightly, electing a gag out of her, the female surprised. She hummed contentedly before he pushed her head to his base, groaning loudly as he released his seed into her mouth. She grinned as the hot, thick ropes of his seed filled her mouth and traveled down her throat. Whatever she couldn't swallow, she cupped in her hand before releasing his cock with a small 'pop'. She then swallowed the handful, smacking her lips in appreciation. She looked at his still hard cock and grinned, waggling her eyebrows. Naruto got the hint, lifting her up in his arms before pressing the tip against her folds. She grinned and nuzzled into his chest as she felt his cock enter her, her body sliding down onto his shaft. She moaned as she was filled up by his meat, her womanhood stretching to accommodate his size. Naruto didn't have a horse cock, but he did have one big and thick enough to please her, and that's all she wanted. "You ready?" He murmured in her ear.

"Damn right, whiskers." She whispered, as she began to bounce on and off his cock, moaning when their hips met. She gripped his shoulders, their thrusts slowly getting faster and harder, more intense. She bit her lip, tasting the coppery metallic of blood, the pain turning her on even more. She bounced up and down faster, growling in his ear, "Fuck me, whiskers. Faster, and harder." She had no time to retaliate as he did what she wanted, his cock pumping in and out of her at an increased tempo. She moaned, kissing him, only to feel his tongue lick away the blood. She shivered; Naruto truly was too nice.

Their thrusts got faster and harder, the shower turning hotter and hotter until they couldn't bear it anymore, eventually causing Naruto to turn it off. The two continued in their lovemaking, until Ino's walls clamped down onto Naruto's shaft, the female climaxing once more. Naruto groaned, pulling out as he released his seed into the water below them. The water then traveled down the drain, erasing all evidence of their lovemaking. Naruto opened his eyes to see Ino staring at him with love and adoration, causing Naruto's grin to threaten to split his face. So this is what Sakura felt. This is what _he _felt. He, Naruto Uzumaki, pariah of the Hidden Leaf Village, jailer of the Nine Tailed Fox, was loved. He was happy and in love. In love with a girl that was just as loudmouthed as he was.

XxXx

"You'll be back soon?" Ino asked, pressing her forehead against Naruto's, the two standing outside of the village gates with the rest of Team Kakashi. Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke were with them, Sasuke's leg having never really been broken, claiming that 'the dobe didn't break my leg, he merely bruised it'. It had appeared that the pink haired medic had healed him, along with some of the other medical ninja at the hospital, allowing Sasuke to look down at Naruto, just like when they were genin.

"Yeah, shouldn't take more than a week." Naruto replied, staring into her eyes. The two broke apart regretfully, as Kakashi coughed. Naruto gave her a quick peck on the lips, taking off to catch up with his team. The blonde kunoichi stood there at the village gates until she couldn't see her boyfriend any longer, praying to Kami for a quick trip back and a successful mission. She also prayed that Sasuke an Sakura wouldn't bother the whiskered male too much. Even the strongest of men have their limits.

After a day's worth of travel, the four set up camp, Naruto sleeping alone, Kakashi as well, while Sasuke and Sakura had a tent to themselves. The four sat around a campfire, discussing battle tactics and strategies. "What exactly are we expecting on this mission, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the log as he stared into the fire, Sakura snuggled into his lap.

"Nothing more than a simple treaty negotiation. However, it's been rumored that there are bandits on the path we're going down, so we'll have to tread carefully." Kakashi replied, reading his orange book.

"Bandits? Please. We're more than strong enough to handle that trash." Sakura scoffed.

"Even the most cocky can get overwhelmed, Sakura." Naruto quipped up for the first time since they had left the village. He had been unusually quiet, and the other three weren't sure as to of why. Was it Ino, or was it having to deal with the Uchiha's?

"Please dobe. We got this." Sasuke said with a smirk, trying to rekindle the ember that the two had when they were genin. Naruto merely shrugged and averted his eyes, causing Sasuke to frown. "Where are you going?" He asked, seeing Naruto get up.

"To bed. Besides, I gotta be the last watch, while you're first. G'night, Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto waved over his shoulder, retiring to his tent.

"G'night, Naruto." The cyclops lazily replied, flipping a page in his book.

Two hours later, the campfire was extinguished and Naruto was awoken to the sound of Sakura...moaning? He cracked open his bleary eyes and strained his ears, his heart dropping to the bottom of his stomach. She was moaning, it appeared that she and Sasuke had decided for a little midnight hanky panky as Sasuke was too overconfident that they would be fine, and Sakura being Sasuke's reproductive machine to give him new children. "You've got to be fuckin' kidding me." He grumbled, rolling over and pressing the pillow against his ears. However, her moaning and his grunts wouldn't stop, torturing Naruto. He sighed, having to listen to them go at it, before silence enveloped the area an hour later.

"Naruto, you're up." Kakashi's voice called out. Naruto got up and quickly put down his tent, knowing that he would be up for the remainder of the day. He nodded to Kakashi, who promptly clasped a hand on his shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze. "Sorry you had to hear that. Just...try not to let it bother you too much, ne?" He eye-smiled, the moonlight shining down upon the two before retiring to his tent.

"Yeah, I'll try." Naruto whispered lamely, before climbing up in a tree, keeping watch. However, after 30 minutes, his eyes began to get heavy. He had no materials as to make coffee with, and none of the pills he had would work. So, he had an alternative. He pulled out his kunai and rolled up his sleeve. **_'YOU IMBECILE! ARE YOU TRYING TO LAND A ONE WAY TRIP TO HELL FROM THE BLONDE?'_ **The fox roared.

'_No. They won't be as deadly as before, merely shallow enough to keep me awake and alert from the pain. You can heal me, or you don't. It's whatever, Kurama.' _Naruto disconnected the mental link and pressed the blade into his skin, slashing three cuts into his wrist. The blood pooled, and the cuts shallow. His eyes darted from side to side, the boy alert and prepared now. Nothing would get the drop on him, not while he was like this.

"Naruto...what are you doing?" Kakashi whispered to himself, staring up at the blonde, watching as the blood dripped from the kunai tip onto the ground below. He closed his eye and sighed, praying that Naruto knew what he was doing. He knew he should intervene, but Kakashi had felt what Naruto was going through. Hell, he had done the same things Naruto had done, just not as extreme. He swallowed and prayed that the mission would be over with soon.

XxXx

A week had passed, with Sakura and Sasuke consuming with their nightly ritual. Kakashi was prompted to say something, but Naruto merely waved it away. Team Seven returned to the Leaf Village, the mission a success. Ino was waiting for them, well, for Naruto and smiled when she saw him. He merely gave a lazy, half-assed smile in return and she immediately knew something was wrong. Her eyes traveled downward, widening as she saw the bandages around both of his wrists this time. '_He didn't...did he? What the hell?' _She clenched her fists and was prepared to go beat him senseless, when Naruto appeared behind her, wrapping her up in his arms. "What the hell did you do, baka?!" She hissed out, feeling the sensation of two people shunshining elsewhere. They were ontop of the Fourth Hokage's head, the two face to face. "Well? I want an answer." She crossed her arms, anger written all over her face.

"The two wouldn't stop fuckin' like rabbits. I haven't slept properly in a week, Ino." He croaked out, his voice sounding like it went through a meat grinder. Her eyes widened once more, wondering how Naruto was holding up. "I promised you and Kurama I wouldn't go that deep as I did that night, so I settled on doing it just enough to keep me awake for the remaining days. In all, I've had probably about five hours of sleep this week." While speaking, he was taking off the bandages, revealing twelve cuts in all on his wrists. "I had to stay awake somehow, and what better way than while in pain?" He gave a weak smile, only for Ino to wrap his head in her arms.

"You baka." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. She rubbed his back soothingly, the other hand gripped in his hair. "You're home now, with me. I won't let the Uchiha's get to you, I promise. Alright, baby? I promise." She cooed, slowly rocking the exhausted male to sleep, her eyes raised to the sky. '_We've got to do something about the two troublesome trash. But how?' _A grin crossed her features, her eyes lighting up with fire. "Perhaps Lady Tsunade would be willing to lend a hand...or a chakra enhanced fist."

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed. No, Naruto isn't emo. He merely had to keep himself up and had no other way than to cut. But riddle me this readers, how would you feel if you heard your best friend fucking the girl you've loved since you were a kid? Pretty shitty, right? Naruto cut at his skin to try to get rid of the pain, until he could return to Ino. I hope you all don't rage too much at this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy.

-V


	6. Planning

Why hello, welcome back to Naruto: Only Way Out. We're getting closer and closer to this story being complete. I never envisioned it would get as many favorites/ followers as it has, and the reviews I've received have made my day! I appreciate it everyone, I truly do! All in all, I think this story will be about 10-20 chapters, depending on where I want this story to go. So far, it's right on track.

-V

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?!" A voice cut through the air, as everyone on the street looked up at the sound of something crashing through a window, before getting out of the way as the Hokage's desk slammed into the ground, splintering wood and a secret sake stash everywhere. Tsunade narrowed her eyes, a low irritated growl escaping her throat as she cracked her knuckles. "Care to repeat that, Kakashi?"

Kakashi lazily stared at the Fifth Hokage, his body tense and ready to react if she decided to place her wrath on him. "It's as I said, Lady Tsunade. Everytime he went to bed, Sakura and Sasuke decided to partake in...intimate acts, probably forcing Naruto awake hours earlier than he was supposed to be. After my watch, he was up and I would stay up a few minutes to see what he would do. Every night was the same. As soon as he was on duty, he would scale a nearby tree, keep watch and cut his wrists with his kunai. I do not know why he did so, but they weren't life threatening. Shallow at best, is what I gathered when gazing at them."

"That blonde idiot just doesn't know when to stop, does he?" She growled out, promising death to Naruto if she saw him. The door opened up and the man of the hour walked in, letting out a exclaimed cry as Tsunade rushed him, aiming a strike towards his head. Her fist went through the wall, Naruto ducking and sidestepping before backing up. "Naruto!"

"Whoa whoa, where's the fire?" He asked, holding his hands up in front of his face, trying to ward off the attacker. Tsunade stopped in her assault, grabbing his sleeves and pulling down, jabbing her finger on the healing cuts, electing a growl from Naruto. "Ow!"

"Yeah, you deserve that, you baka!" She slammed her fist down onto his head, sending him halfway through the floor, before plucking him out like a weed in the dirt. "Now, why?"

"Why? Do you know what it's like to hear your ex best friend fuck the once love of your life?" Naruto asked, causing Tsunade's gaze to soften. He dropped his hands to the side, his sleeves rolling down as he shrugged. "I did it to keep myself awake and alert, only to repeat the process the following night. I couldn't catch a break. You should have known that putting those two alongside me would have consequences."

"I..I knew there was some hard feelings, but I didn't know it was this bad." She sighed out, crossing her arms under her ample chest. Her eyebrows furrowed together, as if she were contemplating a plan. "I might have a plan."

"A plan for what? Just put me with a different squad, or let me do missions on my own. It's as simple as that." Naruto reasoned, flailing his hands about.

"No, Naruto, it isn't. You see, they're going to want to get missions with you to torture you mentally, shoving it down your throat that they're together and you're not with Sakura." Naruto winced slightly, as Tsunade reached out and ruffled his hair. "But don't worry gaki, I think I can help. Maybe, if everything goes according to plan."

"And what plan is this?" Kakashi asked, leaning against the wall.

A smirk crossed Tsunade's face as she chuckled. "I'm going to make their life a living hell. Sasuke's technically a genin still and has to be put under a jounin and two other genin, so I'll just have him to repetitive D ranks. He's still technically under watch from the ANBU and myself, to ensure that he won't do anything reckless, despite him being a powerful ninja. Kakashi, you're going to be training Naruto or doing missions with border patrol, to ensure that Uchiha won't come to you for help. Understand?"

"Crystal." Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"And what about pinky?" Ino asked from behind, coming in with Tsunade's paperwork. She had become Tsunade's apprentice alongside Sakura, but after Sakura received what she needed, she quit and applied for a job at the hospital when not doing missions. Unlike Sakura, Ino had continued her training, becoming almost as skilled as Tsunade, surpassing Sakura. While Sakura was technically next in line for the Slug contract from Tsunade, Ino was closer to the Fifth Hokage than Sakura was since Sasuke returned.

"Thank you for mentioning her, Ino." Tsunade's smirk turned into a sick grin, promising pain. "Pinky will be put on 12 hour shifts, most likely having to stay at the hospital when she's not working, that way she can be close to the action if something bad happens."

"Oh, that's mean." Naruto said. "I like it." He crossed his arms, before uncrossing them and scratching his head. "But uh. Won't they know something is up after a while?"

"Mah. Let me worry about that." Tsunade said before waving her hand. "Now get out of my office. I have...paper work to do." Her eyebrow twitched as she forgot about the desk she threw out the window. "Ino...be a dear and place the paperwork in that chair. I'll have some stuff to do. Shopping and all." Ino put the paperwork down and Tsunade forced a grin. "Be here at 7 AM tomorrow for your mission, Kakashi." The silver haired jounin shunshined away after a wave before Naruto and Ino jumped out of the hole in the window, leaving Tsunade to her thoughts. She gazed around her office and sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Now. How to execute my plan? Hm. Give Uchiha the mission to clean the Inuzuka's kennels every afternoon? Chasing Tora? Hm." She sat down in the other chair and proceeded to do her paperwork, evil plans filling her mind for the Uchiha's. While the two may be happy with each other, alone they would be miserable.

* * *

Well, hopefully you'll be satisfied with this chapter. If you have better plans, let me know so I can execute them. I didn't really know how to continue from the previous chapter. :/ Sorry guys!

-V


	7. A Brighter Future

V: Welcome back to Naruto: Only Way Out. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I own nothing of Naruto, as he and the characters belong to Kishimoto. I think this is going to be the final chapter. Long enough to satisfy, and hopefully to tie up any loose ends. Enjoy.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Sakura groaned out, resting her head on her arms, complaining to Ino. Her hair was disheveled and slightly unkept, strung out every which way. She raised her head to reveal bags underneath her eyes, like she hadn't slept properly in a few days. Ino had a look of concern on her face, while mentally laughing at her ex-best friend's predicament. As long as Ino could make Naruto happy for all the years of suffering, she didn't care who got hurt along the way. Mainly because most of the village hurt Naruto in some way or fashion, including herself. "I mean, why is Tsunade expecting me to respond to every call that a patient issues? I have a life too."

"Be that as it may, you took an oath when you joined the hospital, Sakura, same as me." Ino chirped, sipping on her coffee. She finished it and tossed it in the trash, making her way to the exit. "By the way, try not to kill anyone, ne? Try to get some rest." With that, Ino exited the room with a grin on her face, rushing off towards Naruto.

The two had been dating steadily for the past year, Tsunade's plan to punish the Uchiha's still in motion. However, it was drawing to a close as she announced her successor as one Naruto Uzumaki. The council threw a bitch fit, but was overruled by the main clan heads, including Sasuke himself. Everyone who knew Sasuke figured something was up, but it seemed the Uchiha wanted to atone for his past actions towards the blonde and to the village.

She opened the door into their apartment and took off her sandals, eyes shining with delight as she caught sight of her boyfriend waiting for her with open arms. She readily jumped into them, giggling as he spun her around. "What's got you so happy?" She asked with a smile, resting her forehead against his.

"That's quite simple, flower. Know what today is?" He whispered, grinning.

"Our anniversary." She replied, raising an eyebrow. "So what?"

"Well..." He dropped her as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, a blush across his face. He chuckled at her crossed arms and waiting expression, before he swallowed the lump in his throat. "You've been there for me for a year, and even though it's only been 365 days, I felt like we've been together for a lifetime." Ino's breathed hitched in her throat, her heart beating faster as he got down on one knee and produced a small box from his pocket. "You see, Ino Yamanaka, I wish for you to be my wife, so I won't have to be alone ever again, so I can wake up to your smiling face everyday like I have been, and so we can start a family of our own. I..I understand if you say no or something.." He was cut off by being pushed down, Ino planting her lips firmly against his. She quickly wrenched the box from his hand and opened it to reveal a simple silver band. Ino's expression fell short as she glared at him.

"What the hell is this, Uzumaki?" She growled out lowly.

"Now flower, I can explain. Every time I see someone get engaged, it's the opposite. They get this huge bright diamond for an engagement ring, and then a simple band for the wedding ring. I'm doing it opposite." He replied with his infamous foxy grin, causing her heart to beat faster, the anger fading away like an icecube on a hot summer day.

"You idiot." She said lovingly, pressing her lips against his before groaning in disappointment as someone knocked on their door. "Who could that be?" She grumbled, getting up and dragging Naruto up with her. He chuckled at her as he opened the door to reveal Sasuke. Instantly a growl erupted from her throat, staring frostily at Sasuke.

"Hello there, Naruto, Ino." Sasuke inclined his head slightly as he stood at the door. "May I come in?"

"It's probably best if you stay right there. What's up, Sasuke?" Naruto said warily. He had quit giving Sasuke the cold shoulder, but still regarded him with indifference.

"I'm merely wishing to talk. I just got back from cleaning the Inuzuka's kennel, and being a human punching bag for the Hyuuga kids that are learning the Gentle Fist." He made a face, scrunching up his nose. "Lady Tsunade's been running me ragged, and apparently Sakura as well. I was just wondering if you know the reason as to of why she is doing so."

Naruto rose an eyebrow, "And why would you think I'd have anything to do with this? This could be a punishment for all the actions you've caused against the village."

Sasuke scowled, crossing his arms, "Because you and Lady Tsunade are so close and if you were hurt in any way, she'd be willing to make whomever did it suffer."

Naruto tensed up, bowing up to the Uchiha. He bared his teeth, growling slightly. "Are you accusing me and the Hokage of making you do these punishments?"

"No, Naruto. But Sakura's had her suspicions and has blamed you. So if you see her, be careful. My wife has super strength you know." With that, the Uchiha turned around and walked away from the Uzumaki apartment.

"That guy is such an asshole." Ino growled out, clenching her fists together.

"Yes, but that punishment has been going on for a year now, Ino. It's probably got to stop sometime, ne?" Naruto grabbed his coat, as he put on his sandals.

"Where are you going? You surely aren't going to Tsunade's office to call off the punishment?" Ino asked, eyes wide.

"I am. I mean after all, it's been a year. I've moved on, the suicidal thoughts are gone, and I have you." Naruto smiled, "So, why not?" He turned and left with a shunshin, Ino smiling at where he once stood.

"You lovable idiot. Always forgiving anyone, even your ex enemy and ex crush." She mused, before looking down at her 'ring'. She frowned, "It better be bright and big enough to knock someone out with, Uzumaki." She grumbled, retiring to their bedroom.

XxXx

"You've got to be kidding me, gaki. After all this time and NOW you want to stop?" Tsunade whined, jutting her lip out at her surrogate grandson.

"Yeah, no reason to let it continue. They've suffered enough." Naruto said with a shrug, smiling at her. "I've forgiven them about a few months ago." He turned around and put his hands around his head in a relaxed manner. "I'll see you later, granny." He dodged the thrown sake bottle, while the current Hokage smiled at the area he once stood at.

"You've really grown, haven't you, gaki?" She smiled contently, returning to her paperwork.

Naruto strolled through the streets of Konoha, smiling or waving at the villagers who greeted him. While he wasn't used to it, he was finally getting the recognition he had strove for all of these years and he returned it with a warm smile, a handshake or a hug. Continuing towards his house, the male was dragged into the local bar and promptly sat down by Shikamaru and Choji, the two glaring at him. "Is it true, Naruto?" Choji asked, eyes narrowed into slits.

"Yeah, it is. I've asked her to marry me." Naruto replied calmly, looking up at his long time friends.

"Treat her right, or you'll have to deal with my shadow strangle jutsu." Shikamaru warned.

"As if I would hurt a hair on her head." Naruto scoffed. "Look guys, I know you care about her, but it's me, Naruto Uzumaki. I don't like to cause people pain. Hell, the only reason I hurt _those _two, is because Tsunade and Ino pretty much forced my hand."

"Just warning you." Shikamaru said, his lips curving up into his lazy grin. Naruto was pulled up into a bear hug by Choji, before being sat down. "So...how about a drink?"

"Can't guys. Ino's cooking tonight and she'll be wondering where I am. I'll catch you later!" Naruto ran off, waving to his friends.

"Think they'll last?" Shikamaru asked.

Choji grinned and nodded. "Hell yes. The two most loud-mouthed blondes in the village? Sure they'll last." Realization of what he just said dawned on his face, paling rapidly. "Oh god. The two most loud mouthed blondes in the village...Imagine their kids." Almost collectively, everyone in the village shuddered at the thought of mini-Naruto's minus Ino and Naruto themselves.

Naruto opened the door to his apartment, calling out, "Ino, I'm home!"

"In here, Naru-chan." Naruto frowned, instantly on guard. She never called him 'Naru-chan', unless she was in danger. The two decided it would be their secret word if something happened. He quickly drew his kunai, silently creating clones to circle around the kitchen and prepare Resangans. The damage to the house could be fixed, but if anything happened to Ino, he would die. He approached to the kitchen, eyes hardening as he gazed upon the sight of Sakura holding a kunai to Ino's throat.

"The hell is this?" He growled out, eyes immediately turning red. Kurama was snarling within his cage, the bond between jailer and warden stronger than ever. His fingernails turned into claws, his whiskers darkening. He crouched down lowly, tensing when she pressed the blade against Ino's throat, a thin drop of red appearing.

"Why Naruto, this is revenge for all the shit Tsunade's put me and Sasuke through. I know it was you that ordered all of this to happen. It had to have been. I mean, who else besides the stupidest moron in the village to sink so low as to make me work doubles and assign Sasuke to the worst D rank missions all because Sasuke took me as his?" Sakura hissed out, an odd glint in her eyes. "You made us suffer through hell, so I'm going to make you suffer through hell for the rest of your miserable life!" With that said, Sakura dug the kunai into Ino's throat and pulled, watching in disbelief as mud poured out instead of blood. "What the hell?" She whirled around, only to be punched in the face by none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "S-Sasuke?" She whimpered out, eyes wide with fear. He had never struck her, not unless they were sparring.

"This has to stop. You nearly killed your best friend." Sasuke said coldly, Sharingan blazing wildly.

"Ex best friend." Ino griped out, rubbing her throat from where the kunai had been. She stood next to Naruto, rubbing his back soothingly, trying to calm the beast from within. "How did you know to look for us?" She questioned.

"When I realized Sakura wasn't at home, nor at the hospital. She had made offhand remarks about wanting to pay you a visit. I didn't know it would be like this kind of visit." He said with disgust. He leaned down, knocking Sakura out with a slight genjutsu. "Don't worry. I'll take her to the Hokage and we'll see what happens. If she happens to go to jail for her actions, then so be it. I am sorry for all that has happened. After I divorce her, I'll be leaving Konoha to travel to Cloud. The Raikage has requested my assistance in calming down an uprising. Kind of ironic." He smirked before it fell. He picked up Sakura and nodded, shunshining away.

"Well...that was different." Ino sighed out, holding onto Naruto tightly. He merely held on, keeping silent in fear of allowing his rage to take over. What Sakura did was unforgivable, punishable by death.

XxXx

_5 months later _

"You nervous?" Kakashi asked, watching as Naruto fidgeted with his tie. He eye-smiled, watching as Naruto promptly gave up.

"A little, yeah. I mean, we've been planning this for months now. What if she doesn't like the decor or whatever?" He whined, before looking at Kakashi. His long time friend and sensei merely ruffled his hair before fixing his tie.

"You'll be fine Naruto. You've made Hokage, surely a wedding won't scare you." He teased.

"You're right." Naruto said in a determined voice, as the two made their way to the alter. Most of Konoha was there, including the Sand Siblings. The Sand Siblings, along with the Konoha 11 sat in their own section away from the villagers, Tsunade directing the ceremony. Shikamaru was his best man, while Kakashi and Choji stood next to them. Temari, Hinata, and Tenten were the bridesmaids, much to their delight.

"So kid, you ready?" Tsunade asked, looking down at her surrogate grandson.

"You bet." Naruto said with a grin, watching as everyone turned to stand. There she was, in all her glory. Platinum blonde locks cascading down her back, a veil over her face. Yet, nothing could mask the happiness and love shining within her light blue eyes, directed at him. She was carrying a bouquet of purple flowers and carnations, their favorite flowers. As she made her way up to the alter with her father, Naruto briefly caught a glimpse of the last remaining Uchiha in the back. Naruto nodded, Sasuke nodding back before disappearing in a shunshin. '_So, it seems he heard about it from B. Glad he could make it, even if it was for a second.' _Naruto thought, before turning to face the female in front of him.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back, the smiles on both of their faces brightening the room.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Ino Yamanaka." Seeing everyone's eyes widen at the last name, except Naruto's, Tsunade smirked. "That's right. Naruto is indeed the son of our Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Now, may I carry on with the ceremony?" The crowd nodded dumbly, as she cleared her throat. "Is there anyone that would object to this harmony? Anyone at all?" Crickets chirped, silence falling unto the room. "Very well. The rings, please?" Shikamaru stepped forward, producing Ino's ring first: An emerald diamond stood in the middle of the flower like ring, the vines intertwining around itself. Ino gasped and her eyes widened at it, before Naruto slipped it on her finger. Naruto's ring was orange and surrounded by black flames, akin to his jacket he currently wore. She slipped it on his finger, Naruto smiling. "Do you, Naruto Uzumaki take Ino Yamanaka to be your wife? In sickness and in health? In good times and bad, until death do you part?"

"I do." Naruto said, his grin widening even further.

"And do you, Ino Yamanaka, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your husband? In sickness and in health? In good times and bad, until death do you part?" Tsunade shifted, glancing at Ino.

"I do." Ino answered, tears streaming down her face.

"Then I now announce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Tsunade smiled, watching as her 'grandson' removed Ino's veil, the two pressing their lips together in a passionate embrace. Everyone stood and cheered, clapping for the new couple.

XxXx

_5 years later _

"C'mon mommy, c'mon! Let's go see uncy Kakashi!" A boy said cheerfully, tugging on his mothers arm.

"Yeah, and auntie Anko too!" A girl squealed with joy, trying to keep up with her brother.

"Alright kids, alright. Jeez, you guys get your father's stamina and knack for ramen!" Ino said exasperated, a grin on her face.

"Did someone call for me?" Naruto asked, appearing in front of them with a grin. He crouched down, scooping his kids up and carrying them on his shoulders. "You two ready for Uncle Kakashi and Auntie Anko?"

"Yes!" The two chorused, grinning from ear to ear. The two had blonde hair, blue eyes and their names were Ryu and Kito Uzumaki Namikaze. They were the offspring of Naruto and Ino Uzumaki Namikaze, and with them, the ninja world would be led into a new brighter future, just as it was when Naruto and Ino were growing up.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter. This has been such an honor to write, and I hope you all don't think poorly of me for ending it on this high note. Uhm. Never Stop Smiling and Konoha's Most Unpredictable Conduit are still going on. So whoo!

-V


End file.
